


The Stars Twinkle And Shine Upon Us

by psychomath



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 到了第二年胜利日，他们就不想再跑去跟着人群欢呼游行了。





	The Stars Twinkle And Shine Upon Us

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：blue moon hotel——genevieve

到了第二年胜利日，他们就不想再跑去跟着人群欢呼游行了。

太过拥挤，太响的音乐，太多出乎意料的尖叫、拥抱、亲吻、哭泣，让汤米这个习惯了含蓄得体的英国人受到不小的惊吓。又或者是因为菲利普假装若无其事地牵着他的手，防止他们被汹涌的人流冲散。“活像狂欢节。”他低着头大声说，甚至不敢抬头看菲利普的眼睛，手心因为汗水打滑。如果有人看到……他心跳得厉害，但菲利普用手指托着他的下巴，所有的人都拉着手，男男女女。

他们就这么走完了全程，既快乐又心碎。在喜悦的人群中，你是无法不被这种气氛感染的，但这感觉不对，在那些情侣，甚至陌生人忘乎所以时，就大大方方地拥吻在一起，人们连眼皮都不会眨一下。菲利普说，“在这里没关系”，他听到的却是另一些没说出来的东西。

 

蛋糕店提前几天就开始准备庆祝蛋糕，就是为了确保在胜利日当天，让所有走进店里的人都会因为透明橱窗后军队一样整齐排列的国旗蛋糕而大受震动。汤米可不是来买国旗蛋糕，他只想要一个生日蛋糕——上面用奶油挤出来百合花和巧克力酱写上的，“生日快乐，菲利普”——但是他们已经没有剩下的蛋糕胚了。“国旗蛋糕也很好，”柜台后的女士急着打发他，好处理后面的长队，“切开里面也是国旗图案。”

“好吧，请给我来一个。”她立刻转过身去装盒，“只是加上字！”汤米冲着她的背影说。

等到他提着蛋糕和包好的24根蜡烛，满头大汗地挤出来时，菲利普已经在路口等了一会。路上人来人往，全城的人都走上街头，涌向特拉法尔加广场和议会厅。但他仍然一眼看到了菲利普，正靠在灯柱上吸一根烟，现在也看到了他。

他单手抱着一束花——一束铃兰，正踩灭烟蒂，快步跑向他，卷发在光洁的额头跳动。“真挤。”他接过蛋糕，冲长队做了个鬼脸，但现在他们要回家了。

 

这个家坐落于交叉港附近，一栋两层小楼。他们从一对要搬去汉普郡的老夫妻手里低价买了过来，几乎带着所有的家具，甚至还留下了一台留声机。最初几个月他们打开门，总觉得德雷克夫妇下一秒就会回家，而自己不过是个闯入者。后来汤米和菲利普为窗帘，地毯和床单吵了几次架，这间屋子才慢慢变成他们俩的小窝。

谁能想到呢，但生活有时候确实会变好，即使面对汤米这样霉运连连的老兵。他最初甚至以为再也见不到法国人了，直到某天，他接到父母来自朴茨茅斯的电报，“有客速归”。

吉布森就坐在他儿时的床沿上，夕阳让他的皮肤染上一层生机勃勃的暖色。“我想让你知道我还活着。”他还会说英语了，“我不知道你还记不记得我，但我想让你知道我还活着。”天知道他怎么用汤米·赖特这个名字找到他的，但他还活着，再也不是一个沉在海峡底下，叫吉布森的幽灵。

“菲利普，”他说，露出一个羞怯温吞的微笑，“这是我的名字。”然后有了一切。

 

他把钥匙插进锁眼，回想着父母模糊不清的态度，感到一阵心慌意乱。街道上空荡荡的，马路上扔着两张海报。显然他们的邻居，包括艾伦太太也被女儿们用轮椅推去凑热闹了。汤米顶着门，自然而然地接过了花和蛋糕，向屋内转身。

一双手臂突然牢牢箍住了他的腰，天旋地转，他就这么横躺在了菲利普手臂间。汤米手足无措，仅仅本能地抱着花和蛋糕，几支铃兰戳在菲利普泛青的下巴上。带着一脸恶作剧的坏笑，他一点也没浪费时间，用脚后跟踢上了门，一路跑过门廊，路过他们小小的客厅和厨房，水槽里还放着没洗的盘子。“让我放下蛋糕和花！”汤米说，但他只是爆发出了一阵笑声，木楼梯在他脚下像是上了年纪的坏脾气老头，吱吱呀呀地抱怨着。等菲利普把他扔到床上时，两个人都笑得像是疯子一样。

“我把你养太好了。”法国人上气不接下气地说，额头闪亮，脸颊涨红，让汤米想要去亲吻他温暖的颧骨和每一滴汗水。

“我确定大部分都是蛋糕和花的重量，”汤米这时候才想起来被他们压在肚皮间的东西，手忙脚乱地把它们扔到床头柜上。“老天，现在就嫌弃我发胖，我是不是要交叉手指，祈求你不要……”

那个没说出来的词哽在他的喉咙里，他们总是躲开这样或那样关于认同的话题。倒不是说有多在乎，但不想要和不能拥有就是两回事了，像是一根扎在指尖的刺，只在每次按到伤口时才制造一阵让人扭动的疼痛。菲利普只是沉默地把他拖回怀里，他的舌头充满抚慰人心的魔力。

“总会有一天他们得学会尊重别人，”汤米气喘吁吁，但语气笃定得像是见过这样的未来。菲利普只是看着他微笑，像是每一句从他嘴里说出来的话都是神殿里的预言。

汤米的手攀在菲利普撑在床上的肩膀上，他捏了捏男人的胳膊，“或许这么累只是你变老了。听听你喘得，生日男孩。”

菲利普皱着鼻子咬了一口汤米手腕。

 

汤米脱得什么也不剩，通常他们是不敢在白天这么做的，总是担心邻居对拉起的窗帘起疑，但现在他可没什么好害怕的。上午下了会小雨，但现在的阳光出乎意料地好，透过米白色的窗帘，让室内充满昏暗柔和的光线。他趴跪在床上，把凡士林扔给法国人，但他只是让那罐软膏在床上滚了几圈，两只手分开他的臀瓣。当汤米越过自己的肩膀，他看到的是菲利普锋利的颧骨，他优美的鼻梁，半睁着的眼睛，扇子似的睫毛，和丰满嘴唇间的湿润舌尖。他几乎要因为这个美丽的场景心生敬畏，直到那条深红色的舌头宽阔地，从敏感的会阴开始，滑过他的入口，长长地一路把火花带到尾椎，突然让一切都变得色情得难以承受。

或许其他人这时候该表现出些矜持，“菲利普，不！”或者装模作样地挣扎几下，但他们早就过了那个阶段了，尽管这确实是个新鲜花样。汤米只是向后靠向那条舌头，眼睛一错不错地盯着他像是在舔一片水果一样把舌头拖过他的下体。菲利普重复了几遍，每次都让他大腿打颤，他的嘴唇被唾液沾湿，那条舌头停留在紧闭的小洞上方，向下戳着那片皮肉。几乎立刻，略凉的唾液滑向他的穴口，在收缩中甚至吞了些进去，下一个尝试挤进去的就是他火热的舌头。那圈褶皱最初推拒着他，但在菲利普的耐心下，汤米怀疑即使自己是块大理石，最终也会为他打开。汤米可没有这样的耐心，那条舌头在他的褶皱周围弹动，偶尔浅浅地撑开他，每一次都让他低声呜咽。“就用上手指吧。”他催促，几乎带上了点祈求，但菲利普在又一次戳刺后拔出舌头，脸颊靠在他下陷的腰窝上，那神态活像只讨好主人的猫。

“我们有全世界的时间呢，蜜糖，”他乌黑拳曲的头发在汤米苍白的后背上形成一副格外鲜明的画面，“为什么着急呢？”

有一瞬间汤米以为菲利普在因为变老那个玩笑生闷气，但他并不是为了惩罚才这样做。况且他说的也没错，他们才24岁，死亡曾经离他们很近，但阴霾消退，现在又成了虚无缥缈的事情。他们确实，“有全世界的时间”。要是愿意把这些时间花费在探索彼此的身体上，那谁也没权利指手画脚。

现在菲利普开始用舌头操他了，舌尖不容置疑地探入他已经松软的穴口，手指陷入他因为唾液和汗水打滑的屁股。舌苔刮擦过内壁的感觉最初有些陌生，很快这种柔软的摩擦开始在他的身体内制造电流，菲利普的嘴唇贴在他湿润的入口上，让他变成一块融化的糖果。汤米的胳膊软下来，上半身整个倒在床上，反而让臀部更高地翘起，被那根不知餮足的舌头享用。细小的刺激很快积累成一种在腹部翻腾的不满足感，菲利普的舌头抵在他的内壁上，滑动着撑开那里的肌肉，在汤米呻吟着渴求更多时却又退回原处，让他因为挫败和渴求而大叫出声，像是一个没被顺遂心意的被宠坏的小孩。

菲利普并不想宠坏他，而是装模作样地给了他屁股一下，但他还是把手指插了进去。只有一根，已经让汤米呻吟着晃起臀部，他的阴茎在毫无触碰的情况下勃起，既让他害怕，又让他兴奋。那根手指修长又带着老茧，在唾液略嫌干涩的润滑中从从容容地在他的身体内进出，故意避开那些他心知肚明的敏感点。即使如此，汤米还是在不间断的快感中皱起了眉头，嘴角放松，好像他第一次被这样触碰，好像身体里一个他不知道的部分突然苏醒过来，想要他的手指永远这样缓慢的折磨，又发狂似地渴求着更多。

“真想让你自己看看，”他听见菲利普在他身后说，半勃着，眼睛着迷似地盯着汤米被拇指撑开的穴口，缓慢地顶了进去，“真美。”当他俯下身来亲吻汤米，他顺从地翻过身，四肢缠上法国人的身体，心里想着他脸上的红晕，湿润的下巴和迷蒙的眼睛，疑惑着他是否清楚自己这些美丽的地方。

等到增加到第三根手指时，菲利普还是用上了凡士林，慢吞吞地和他接吻，一边用温柔得让人发疯的节奏扩张着。“天杀的混蛋。”汤米嘶声威胁，他一点也不懂菲利普是怎么忍下来的，但法国人笑着躲开他去抓他老二的手，重重在他脸上亲了几下，像是一个不怎么诚恳的道歉，然后在他身体里缓慢地张开了手指。

汤米不确定自己有没有这么松过，他们之前的性总是有些匆忙，像是他们的生命下一秒就会完结，尽管那时候战争已经过去几个月了。再之后他们担忧着公寓薄薄的墙壁，好像全世界都会知道他们的秘密，即使这根本就不该是个秘密。但现在他们没什么好担心的，即使慢一点也没关系，他们可以享受这个，而不是解决这个，这是他们应得的。

汤米猜想着性是否也像人体的其他机能一样有一个突破点，在所有的渴求和急切过后是一种模模糊糊的平衡状态。好像一条无限延伸的射线，处于混乱与满足之间的一道纤细的阴影，可以通向永恒。融化的软膏，肠液和唾液顺着菲利普的手指蜿蜒着滑下他的尾椎，汤米半闭着眼睛， 看着菲利普把手指抽出去，换上他的阴茎。这同样又是一个缓慢的过程，但他并不急迫。看着菲利普泛红的脖子的胸口，他脖子上和脸颊上浮现的青筋，他因为忍耐而抿起的嘴角和皱起的眉头，汤米张开嘴唇喘息起来。

他正在被填满，就像他身体里本来有一个空洞，现在进入的是正属于他的那一部分，汤米能感觉到菲利普进入每一寸带来的拖拽感，他的热度，跳动的血管和一切。“好棒，”他根本没想说出来，但汤米猜菲利普已经把他脑袋里的什么东西搞坏了，“好满。”他被自己搞得满脸通红，菲利普低沉的笑声通过他们连接的下腹部在他身体内震颤，然后毫无预警地顶上了那一点。有一个瞬间汤米失去了意识，眼前是一片白色。菲利普的手牢牢抓着他的腰，几乎有些痛，汤米发现自己满脸泪水，胸口和小腹被自己的精液搞得一塌糊涂。

他尝试在汤米的身体里浅浅地戳弄，但立刻被汤米用腿和胳膊牢牢锁住。“等，等等……”他的嘴唇有一点红肿，过分纤薄的粉色边缘肿起，有一点点被拖过边界，像是花了的口红。菲利普的手指滑过开始冷却的精液，涂抹在他的嘴唇上。现在精液和口水在他的唇瓣上闪耀，让他看起来肮脏又单纯，不可思议的年轻。汤米像是要表达歉意，舌头把它们都卷进嘴里，同样还有菲利普的拇指，他吮吸那根手指，舌头缠绕过他的指节，热情地舔舐他的指腹。菲利普确实需要一点可以分心的东西，汤米的内壁裹着他收缩着，让他想撞开他过分敏感的身体，直到哭叫到嘶哑，但这不是他们今天所需要的，所以他继续等待。

他们需要时时互相提醒，战争已经结束了，再也不用担忧斯图卡和纳粹的坦克，再也不用杀死陌生人，再也没有残缺的躯体埋葬，他们不是睡在挤满陌生人的壕沟里，而是在对方怀里，在他们的床上。现在他需要汤米的嘴。隔着薄薄的嘴唇，菲利普能感觉到汤米微微不平的门齿顶着他的嘴唇，形成一种让他熟悉且喜爱的压力，他能尝到他们口腔中的味道微妙的融合，他的烟味，体液的腥味，但更多的是他汤米的味道。现在在大脑里，它们归类在家的大分类底下，就像老沙发外的绒布，有一根不稳凳腿的餐桌椅子和床头灯的光亮。

在突然的安静中，他们能听到远处游行的喧闹声，被人群欢呼淹没的乐器吹着《天佑女王》，他们过了好一会才认出调子。“好了。”汤米说，毫不畏惧地看着他的眼睛，好像要挑战去年那个目光躲闪的年轻人。而菲利普只需要他说一遍。

这并不像是性，性是饥渴的，急切的，需要发泄的欲火。菲利普温柔又坚定地抓着汤米的腰，以一种专注的神态进入他，好像这是什么神圣的使命。即使如此仍然有些超过，快感几乎像是酸痛，但是好的那种痛苦，好像这种感觉已经融入了汤米的身体，好像他们是注定的，好像他们之间永远不会被画上句号。他想或许是这样的，“我爱你”，汤米说。“我爱你。”菲利普用法语回答，那双绿眼睛直直地看向他，汤米立刻就明白那绝不是一个谎言，正如他自己一样。

他们在快要高潮前故意停止，或者放慢节奏，然后像是一起恶作剧的小孩一样贴着对方的嘴唇傻笑。像是海浪一样，快感拍上他们，但无法将他们吞没，他们漂浮在快感的海波上，成为世界上最后的两个人。他们摇晃，律动，交合，直到太阳西沉，所有的人声重回寂静，菲利普退出汤米再次高潮的身体。他的精液温热的打在汤米的腿根和会阴，沿着他支起的大腿缓缓流向臀缝。法国人倒在床上，眼睛几乎合上，手指在精液上涂涂画画，把它们抹在他仍然没合上的穴口周围，让汤米浑身发抖。

“帮我洗掉，”他推了推快被梦神带走的爱人，“我们还没吃蛋糕，生日男孩。”回答他的只是一阵语焉不详的咕哝，结果汤米捏了捏菲利普的鼻子，梳理他汗湿的头发，也睡了过去。

 

等他们醒来，洗掉了身上裹着的精液和汗水，天已经彻底黑了。菲利普还是没什么精神，头发滴着水，靠在床头上，松松地圈着在他两腿间坐着的汤米，只在他把插着蛋糕的叉子伸过来时张口去吃。有意无意地，奶油被汤米留在他的鼻子，下颌和嘴唇周围。“红白蓝，”汤米示意他们歪歪扭扭的蛋糕，“现在说这是法国国旗我也信。”菲利普还是没说话，只把脸埋进了他的颈窝，奶油也蹭到了他脖子上。

通过他们拉开窗帘的窗子，能看到闪烁的星星，无言地照亮他们。

 

END

 

 


End file.
